disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Homeshare Hoedown
"Homeshare Hoedown" is the second segment of the fourteenth episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis Gloria tells Cricket about a site called "Share BnB", and sets Cricket up with two roommates to spend the night at the Cricket residence. Sadly for Cricket, the new guests' adolescence for authenticity drives Cricket to insanity. Plot After another day of work at Big Coffee, Cricket learns that Gloria rents her home out for Share BnB, an app that allows people to stay at their home while also getting paid for it. Cricket gets excited by the prospect and runs it by his family and explains that he set it up with Gloria. Bill approves of it, but tells Cricket that he needs to commit to the job. Despite this, Cricket thinks that it will be easy and will be no effort. Cricket gets his two customers, Justin and Val, a hipster couple that want to stay at the Green residence due to their "authentic" country living. Cricket has them stay in Bill's room, even though he did not agree to it, but they want to explore the house and see Cricket do "farm things" which to him are merely chores. Bill has him do them anyway to please his guests. Cricket does his chores for Justin and Val, resulting in him getting injured and tired by the day's work. He tries to get rid of them by having them chase an imaginary possum under the house, but they find their way to his room and decide to stay in his hammock due to it being authentic. Cricket and Tilly are forced to sleep with Bill and to Cricket's discomfort, is informed by Val that she and Justin will extend their stay to a whole week. In the morning, Cricket realizes that he cannot get rid of them as it will prove Bill right. Tilly then comes up with the idea to have them leave on their own accord, so Cricket and Tilly learn to be "annoying city people" from Gloria so that they can have them leave on their own. The plan ends up working with them scaring Justin and Val, but Bill calls for Cricket into the kitchen. He finally admits that it has been difficult trying to appease his guests and that he did not realize that it would be actual hard work. Bill convinces to come through with his promise as he had already made the commitment and Cricket relents. They call Justin and Val into the backyard for an actual hoedown complete with "washtub punch" and banjo playing. Justin and Val are actually offended by the "stereotypical" country image and leave. When Gramma Alice asks Cricket if he got paid, Cricket explains that the money is somewhere in the internet, unaware of the fact that the money ($100) ended up going to Gloria due to being set up on her phone. Cast * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green * Bob Joles as Bill Green * Artemis Pebdani as Gramma Alice * Anna Akana as Gloria Sato * Paul F. Tompkins as Justin * Lauren Lapkus as Val Trivia * When Cricket is watching TV, a cowboy show is on depicting two cowboys using their fingers as weapons. Despite this, gunshot sounds can still be heard coming from them. Aside from this being a visual gag, this is most likely due to the fact that actual firearms are seldom allowed to appear in children's programming. * Mr. Pickle from Mr. Pickle Leaves the Jar, resembles Mr. Peanut of the Planters company. * Moral: Treat your visitors kindly and with respect. External links * Homeshare Hoedown on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:Big City Greens episodes